Chipmunks tunes babies
Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Magic Friendship of Equestria Girls Cast: Edward Glen as Thomas Ringo Starr as Edward Kerry Shale as Henry and Gordon Susan Roman as James Linda Ballantyne as Percy Britt Allcroft as Lady Neil Crone as Diesel 10 Rob Rackstraw as Barry Owen Wilson as Peter Maria Darling as Lily Peter Kay as Adam Will Ferrell as Eric Martin Sherman as Dark Thomas Jack Black as Alfred Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity Cathy Weseluck as Spike Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom Clarie Corlett as Sweetie Belle Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo Kathleen Barr as Trixie Kevin James as Otis Tino Insana as Pig Jeffrey Garcia as Pip Cam Clarke as Freddy Rob Paulsen as Peck Danny Glover as Miles Alec Baldwin as Dag Teresa Gallagher as Daisy Wanda Sykes as Bessy Dom Irrera as Duke Nicole Sullivan as Etta William Hope as Eddy Kyle Rideout as Igg John Cena as Bud Trivia Reference to Toy Story 3, Ratatouille, Roary The Racing Car, Thomas & Friends, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas, Tobias and the Half Pariah, Kung Fu Panda, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Cars 3: Driven to Win, Toy Story, The Adventure Begins, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Toy Story 2 and Little Blue Hell. Otis, Pig, Pip, Freddy, Peck, Miles, Dag, Daisy, Bessy, Duke, Etta and the Jersey Cows from "Barnyard: The Original Party Animals" Having a Picnic in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games in flashback. The First Chase (TATMR Version) The Chase, and Cutie Mark Crusaders Playing with Trains (Toy Story 3 Version) Really Useful Engine (The Adventure Begins Version) Morning, Henry (TATMR Version) A Better View for Gordon (Thomas & Friends Version) Kung Fu at the Café (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Version) "My Past is Not Today' James in the Canterlot High (TATMR Version) Meet Dark Thomas (Cars 3: Driven to Win Version) Don't Be Silly, James (Little Blue Hell Version) "Shake Your Tail" Thomas Meets Lady (TATMR Version) The Bad Chase (TATMR Version) "I Will Go Sailing No More" Morning, Lady (Ratatouille Version) So, Let's, DO THIS THING (Ratatouille Version) Mrs. Safari Kid (Toy Story Version) The Final Chase (TATMR Version) Alfred Kidnapped Percy (Tobias and the Half Pariah Version) Lady and Thomas Rams Alfred (Tobias and the Half Pariah Version) Fixed Henry (Thomas and Friends Version) Thomas and Lady Defeats Dark Thomas (Kung Fu Panda Version) Thomas Pushes Trixie (Toy Story 2 Version) "Awesome as I wanna be" "Thomas" (Roary The Racing Car Version) "Henry, What Are You Doing in Here" (Roary The Racing Car Version) Princess Twilight Meets Otis (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Version) The Happy Ending (My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas Version) "Whitney Houston So Emotional Extended Mix." "Way Back When Grizfolk." Songs Really Useful Engine. Shake Your Tail. My Past is Not Today. I Will Go Sailing No More. Awesome as I wanna be. Whitney Houston So Emotional Extended Mix. Way Back When Grizfolk. OST Soundtrack Blue Sky Really Useful Engine Season 3 Runaway Theme Shake Your Tail My Past is Not Today Season 2 Runaway Theme The Birch Cathedral I Will Go Sailing No More The Chase "Armada" - Two Steps from Hell Confrontation Henry's Season 7 Theme The Bridge - Hans Zimmer Thomas and Lady vs Trixie Whitney Houston So Emotional Extended Mix Way Back When - Grizfolk Movie Date: June 15, 2019 Provider: Paramount, Hasbro and HIT Entertainment Release Date: 2019 Rated: G Running Time: 1:27:58 Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Magic Friendship of Equestria Girls (2019) Teaser Trailer Trailer Trailer 2 Trailer 3 Full Movie KissCartoon/KimCartoon Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Magic Friendship of Equestria Girls (HD) Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Magic Friendship of Equestria Girls (HD 2) Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Magic Friendship of Equestria Girls (TS) Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Magic Friendship of Equestria Girls (TS 2) Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Magic Friendship of Equestria Girls (CAM) Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Magic Friendship of Equestria Girls (CAM 2) Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:DeviantART Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:Baby Heroes Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:FantasyFilms2013-2030 Category:Alvin&TheChipmunks Presents/Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures/ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions